


A Slayer in Metroland

by MaeveBran



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Metroland (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-26 03:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2636798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeveBran/pseuds/MaeveBran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Spike kills Nikki Wood a new Slayer is called in England. Her Watcher must face up to his duty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Slayer in Metroland

**Author's Note:**

> The movie takes place in 1977 and according to “Lies My Parents Told Me” Spike killed Nikki Wood in 1977 so I just had to do this cross as my last of August.

Chris Lloyd had finally come to terms with the fact that he had a wife, a baby, a job, a mortgage, and a house in the suburbs rather than being an artist in Paris. The one thing he hadn't struggled with in the last decade was his duty to his potential slayer. He had steadily trained her and taught her in their weekly sessions. The thing he wasn't prepared for was that his potential would be called.

He had been in the middle of a sparring session with her when suddenly she picked him up and threw him across the room. It had been very clear he was now the Watcher of the Slayer. It was a responsibility he knew may one day happen but to have it actually happen was something else.

That night, the panic that had been gone for months returned. Chris slipped out of the house quietly so as not to wake Amy. Marion he was sure would probably come out and join him soon as she had done since Toni's visit but for now he could make lists.

The lists tonight had to do with how he could keep his Slayer alive as long as possible. The Slayer who had just died held the record at three years. He could only hope that he could do so well. First thing he was going to do was make sure she had a supply of stakes around. Then he was going to make sure she knew how to fight with any weapon handy. Thirdly he was going ensure that she had as much accurate information as possible. Before he could get any further, Chris felt the reassuring presence of Marion as she slipped her arm through his.

“What kind of list are you making tonight?” Marion asked.

“How to keep my Slayer alive,” Chris answered with total candor.

“Your Slayer? You mean another of those poor girls has died and now you get to watch your student go and fight?” Marion inquired surprised.

“Yes, it happened this afternoon while we were sparring. Suddenly instead of being just knock off my feet I went flying. I have to do what I can to ensure the safety of my Slayer,” Chris said.

“Well you can't do it if you don't get enough sleep. So tell me about it and I'll make you some hot milk. Maybe then you can get some sleep,” Marion suggested practically.

“That should do it,” Chris agreed as they turned to walk down the block towards home. Metroland wasn't so bad, not compared to the horrors in the city that faced his Slayer, but that was a problem for morning. Now he was going to enjoy the comforts of being a Bourgeoisie.


End file.
